The High Accord of Everwood
Everwood Isles are a set of Islands in the south of Ilara. Once ruled by the great High Elven people who were almost laid to utter ruin by an event known as the God Wars. Now the inhabitants are regaining their power, uniting all the once smaller warring factions into a strong rising power under the Lord Regent... However, with resource shortages, the new nation must resort to looking outside of the Isles for support and conquer. Religon Generally, Everwood has often had 2 Gods, Serene the Goddess of Expression, Peace and Freedom. and Annathar God of warriors as well as the often noted God of War Often times both of these gods had differing rituals in terms of worship it was often said Annathar was Worshipped By hunting a deadly beast and burning its bones in the fire as a way to signal you are worthy of his blessing. Its often believed that a way to worship serene was to gather up a rare flower known as the moonlight Dafodill which was the favorite of the goddess and to plant inside the temple. History Although there are many theories as to what happened to the ever present High Elven kingdoms of past to allow for the rise of Everwood one thing is clear, the Scarring, a devastating event in which a object of magical origin hurtled into the old Elven Capital killing most of the people who lived their turning Cities into nothing but rubble and broken glass its confirmed at this time the High elves fell into infighting over who should control what eventually this infighting turned to co-operation and the warring factions became the royal families of Everwood present. Now, 1,000 years later a ceasefire between the last faction that refused to unite had been agreed upon during this they realized they were one people during this time the Shadow Guard would be formed to rid the world of the last remnants of the scars allowing them to reclaim their homeland however from here it went down a Civil war happened once more causing a major rift splitting ever wood in two the royal families in two. The High Accord of Everwood and its Supporting Families and The Grand Alliance of Everwood and its Supporting Families, this rift is still ongoing to this day a split happened because of the two main figures the Current and Previous Lord Remnants Having a heated Disagreement over styles of leadership this rift has yet to have been healed and even now both factions fight for control all thought most still Recognize The High Accord Of Everwood as the True Heir to the name. Culture The Culture of Everwood is that of a Free spirited community focused on the arts, and on knowledge whilst expression as well as sodomy is encouraged its not always followed upon,however it has been noted that a large number of sodomistic events have taken place over the thousands of years to aid in the repopulation of the elven race, regardless of the fact thought the elves are often seen and thought of as a highly esteemed culture of artist's, engineer's and sculptors. Category:Factions